creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:41488p/This Is A Blog Post
Or, as Magritte would say, "this is not a blog post". To be more specific, he probably would've have used the words "ce n'est pas un billet de blog". Well, anyway, this is my blog. Or at least the start of the blog. Some users have been using blog posts as, well, a blog- keep people updated on stuff that's happening in their lives. Some users have been (stupidly) using blog posts as a means to write their pastas. Me? I have no intention of telling the world (or at least the denizens of this wiki, which is like, the wiki) about the size of my butt, let alone my butthole (how would I even measure that?). Would you want to know? Does anyone want to know? Do I'' want to know? But, yeah. I still don't know what I'll use this blog as. Maybe a cross between pastas and my life- how I feel about bad pastas, for example. Maybe some important issues in my life. Maybe...I still don't know. I'm thinking about it as I write. I have no plans for this blog, and that goes for the essay I am currently writing about the history and background of Wing Chun, a Chinese martial art. But, well, it all boils down to who'll read this blog. Would people read this blog to know more about the mysterious 41488? Would they even care? Would people read this blog for the sake of reading a blog? I'm not sure about why I read blogs myself. Usually they're in the Recent Activity log (which I take a peek at when I have nothing important that I want to do), and if they're like your run-of-the-mill Facebook posts, then I won't bother reading them. I've got a Facebook, and, man, do I get spammed by those posts every single day. Jeez. Will I change my style of blog posts to suit my readers? Absolutely not. I will not write about the size of my butthole even if I have 20 stalkers begging me, on my talk page, to tell them about the size of their butthole. But if I don't adapt to everyone's tastes, will they stop reading this blog? Will they give this blog a second chance? This is my first blog post, and if they don't like it, maybe they'll forgive me and keep on reading? And even if they don't, and my posts sit here gathering dust, ''is there a point? That's a question my teachers keep on pointing out. 'If we don't grade your homework, would you still do it? You should blah blah'. I rarely do my homework, they never grade it. Still thinking about if I should be doing what I am doing. Should I be writing blog posts that will lie in the depths of the wiki, attracting nothing but...nothing? If so, should I keep going? Should I keep on making things up as I go? Do I even need to? Maybe I'll need to plan my plans... These are all unanswered questions, probably as important as the size of my butthole. Another unanswered (but fairly disturbing) question is why these imaginary stalkers would want to know the size of my butthole. That is a question I will never want to answer, by the way. Of course, there are other questions that keep our curious minds thinking, like 'who is God'? Or is God even there? If so, is He a physical being? Or is it just the image of Him existing in our minds that makes him continue to exist? We haven't answered these questions yet, and I think we probably never will. The question that I want to answer right now, the question that in my mind is the most important question in my universe, is 'what do I want to do with my blog post?' Actually, that isn't the nagging little voice at the back of my head. It's 'what do I want to do with my life?' I'll make it up as I go. 41488p (talk) 12:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts